116560-100-pages-of-bug-fixes-111111
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. It's also worth noting that the list on that page isn't complete. The list is actually longer :) | |} ---- ---- GUESS THEY SHOULDNT HAVE A NERVOUS AMD SOCIALLY AWKWARD GUY WAVING PATCH NOTES AROUND ON A STREAM THEN | |} ---- Who cares, THEY ARE TRYING, and FIXING them! Thats the point. | |} ---- Eum...100 pages of Bugs is pretty normal in big Science Projects. Like Human WrathMagik said: More important is trying to fix them. | |} ---- ---- Was eating a yoghurt, now that yoghurt seems to have sprayed over my keyboard. Thanks for the lulz xD | |} ---- Doom and Gloom people usually do, yes. | |} ---- Whereas pixies and unicorns people tend to follow the lemming off the cliff. | |} ---- I think youre missing the people that fall into my category. I still play, but many of my close friends do not. I advocate on behalf of many of my friends who left the game for totally valid reasons. I want people to come back, I want new people to come. I am not a doom sayer, I'm a realist. | |} ---- If you copy them into Word (other word processing packages are available) and remove a lot of the line breaks it does actually reach 100! | |} ---- Wait you mean thats all were getting after all this waiting? | |} ---- No these are just the bug fixes. They do not seem to cover the new content such as the zone, solo stroy dungeon etc. and other content being released alongside these fixes. | |} ---- Wait so drop 3 is taking so long because they're adding more daily zones and a solo story dungeon? I personally don't visit daily zones as it is, but I guess other people might like questing and solo content in a mmo. Face meet palm | |} ---- Well The Defile continues the story on from Blighthaven and has solo, 5man and 20man events in it so covers a range of group content. The solo dungeon is actually something to appease a LOT of people, you have to remember that something silly like 70% of MMO players actually play solo. | |} ---- So this is a patch for loremasters and console players. I just wish that mmo developing lent itself to competitive and social people more than people that can't even sit on a stream without fidgeting / being nervous. I wish I could start a consulting business that involved actually playing the game and being top rated. Companies could hire me and my time and create good product that actually makes them money. Maybe then they can afford to keep their company mascots. | |} ---- ---- ---- Would you agree that catering to the minority who still plays is favorable to catering to the droves who left based on x and y core issues that need to change? | |} ---- From what I understand the delay is mostly to do with polishing the content and making sure there's a few bugs as possible. You remember how drops 1 and 2 were in terms of bugs, right? They're trying to make sure that doesn't happen again, along with fixing a lot of bugs that were already in the game, hence the "100 pages" thing. This drop is basically gonna be drops 3 and 4 combined into one, so it's about the same content as the last two drops (2 areas) plus a bit extra. That's my knowledge, anyways. | |} ---- I think that cateering to either would result in the same issue I described. They do not all want the same thing. Neither the minority still playing nor the majority that left. There are a whole host of ideas and opinions on what they would like to see added in both camps. | |} ---- There are still raids that arent in DS, there are still guilds that aren't done with GA, we dont need a *cupcake*ing new raid yet, there is a 20 man event there ya go, a mini raid, a open world group dungeon like thing again, there ya go, a world boss, 1 boss raid there ya go, a single player dungeon there ya go, thats plenty of content if you don't dwindle it like you did | |} ---- So I guess the whole "5 man and 20 man" thing completely alluded you huh? this drop has plenty of content for gorup players, world boss, 20 man event, and 5 man open world stuff, that is plenty considering all the stuff you already have for group players | |} ---- How many times a day do you visit those other zones unless you're doing dailies? Maybe if they put in some farming spots to fight over... IE a bunch of damn water elementals somewhere, we would have people in those zones. Honestly though, I could do well with a game full of bugs as long as it had good optimization. Do you think that we'll get a better round of optimization for this patch? | |} ---- I needed a good joke | |} ---- The Nexus Report wasn't enough? | |} ----